


Vibes

by ineedalotofmeat



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, 没有肉, 甜甜蜜蜜, 睡睡觉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedalotofmeat/pseuds/ineedalotofmeat
Summary: “你知道吗？”“嗯？”Ryan用鼻音应了一声。“你知道我多爱你吗？”





	Vibes

“……嗨，”Jonathan打开门对着站在门外的Ryan应了一声，他在说完之后意识到自己前面嗓音沙哑，他咳嗽了一声，“咳，抱歉，我——刚刚躺了一会。”

Ryan张了张嘴，他觉得自己应该说我是不是回去比较好，但邀请Ryan大半夜三点钟来打扰的人正是Jonathan自己。

“……我不介意，给你带了点吃的。”Ryan晃了晃手里的纸袋，“苹果派和巧克力蛋糕。”

“谢了，”Jonathan伸手接过了纸袋然后退了一步，“进来吧，Ryan，你知道你的拖鞋在哪……”Jonathan拿着纸袋晃进了走廊转弯进了厨房，在他跨过阶差的时候Ryan还以为对方会直接撞在门板上，但Jon像是撞到的前两秒意识到了那里有东西在一样晃了晃身子就躲了过去。

“哇哦。”Ryan下意识惊叹了声。

“嗯？”Jonathan从厨房门口探出头来看向Ryan，他有些发红的眼睛疑惑地眨了眨，“什么？”

“不，什么都没有，爱洛公主。”Ryan笑着摇了摇头，他从右边的矮柜里拿出了自己的那双灰色拖鞋。

“……你在说些什么呢？”Jonathan懒洋洋地应了声，然后又钻了回去。

Ryan坐到了沙发上，他面前的矮桌上就放着电视机的遥控器，但他没有拿起它，他的双手握着自己带来的瓶装水，两个拇指叠在一起时不时按压一下塑料瓶的蓝色瓶身。

Jonathan在进了厨房两三分钟后端着一个放有小银叉的白色餐盘来到了客厅，餐盘内放着一小块Ryan带来的苹果派。

“你坐着。”Jonathan在Ryan的屁股挪动之前说，Ryan那瞬间刚想起来的臀部只好尴尬地僵在了原地。“我会端给你的，不用起来帮我拿。”

“……好吧，”Ryan看着Jonathan伸长手把那盘苹果派放在了自己面前，“你自己的份呢？”

“我现在不吃，我想睡觉。”

“……好……吧？”

Ryan思考着自己究竟是来做什么的。

Jonathan放好餐盘后没有立刻坐下，Ryan看着他转身从电视机柜的抽屉里拿出了一包新的抽纸，然后放在了苹果派边上。

“……你能……在这里陪我两个小时吗？”Jonathan站在Ryan的边上低头看着Ryan。

Ryan抬头望着男友那双眼圈发红的蓝色眼睛，他在心中叹了口气。

被恋人这样望着的时候很难说不。

“你打算躺下吗？”Ryan指了指自己的旁边的空位，“我会刷一会推特……大概要两个小时。”

Jonathan的肩膀放松了一点微微垂了下来，“……老花眼。”

“我有好好注意这些。”

Jonathan耸耸肩，“你想吃什么可以从柜子里拿，我要睡了。”

青年拿起挂在沙发靠背上的毯子，他躺到了Ryan身边的空位然后把毯子盖在了身上。

半夜三点，Ryan正坐在男友家里的客厅沙发上，他的男友正躺在他右腿边上，两条长腿搁在了沙发扶手的外边。

Ryan想了想，他决定掏出手机给眼前的苹果派拍了张照。

“苹果派在睡觉的时候会梦到些什么？”

Ryan很肯定这条附了照片的推特挺让人摸不着头脑的。

Ryan又盯了一会手机，等他翻完了粉丝们给他的所有评论和转推评价后他拿起了那份苹果派。

苹果派应该很美味，Ryan觉得应该是的，他在吃的途中一直专注于不让银叉和瓷器的碰撞或是自己咀嚼声吵到Jonathan的美梦，等他吃完了才发现自己似乎不太记得它的味道。

Ryan只记得Jonathan前面突然动了动脑袋，暖热的体温蹭过了他的右大腿外侧，那瞬间他停止了吃东西的嘴巴。

……我不该坐在这里，或许我应该坐到餐桌边上，这样我就能肯定不管我怎么动我的屁股Jonathan都不会被吵醒了。

但Ryan不敢起来。他不敢动他的屁股。

他看了眼Jon的睡脸，那瞬间他甚至想拍一下对方柔软暖热的脸颊将对方从充满泰迪熊的美梦中硬生生吵醒。

Ryan无声地低笑了一下，如果他那么做了Jon大概会气死。

他伸手想要抚摸男友短而硬的头发，但手指停在了途中，最终他的食指和中指只是并在一起夹住了Jon的几丝头发拉扯了一下。

还沉浸在梦中的Jon皱了皱自己的眉毛，他在Ryan的手指松开后立刻也松开了眉头，Ryan看着这副样子的恋人忍不住轻声笑了起来，“……我觉得我现在就像个白痴。”Ryan笑着低语。

Jonathan瞧着眼前的客厅，他一时没能分辨出他是在Ryan的家里还是自己的家里。他抬眼看向了沙发上盖着绿色毛毯和爱犬一起睡觉的男友。

Jon看了看自己的脚边以防不小心踢到什么，他小心地拖着自己丢在Ryan家里的蓝色拖鞋慢慢挪到了沙发边上。

Buddy正乖乖地趴在Ryan身上，它正对着Jon的方向眨眨眼睛。

“嘿，放心，我可不会吵醒的你的daddy ohm。”他的屁股坐在了沙发前铺着的柔软地毯上，他伸手小心地揉了揉Buddy的脑袋。

“他知道吗？”Jon开口对着Buddy问。当然，他知道Buddy不会回答，多半也不是很明白他在说些什么，“我猜他不知道。”

Ryan知道吗？

Jonathan看着Buddy，然后忍不住笑了起来。

“他不知道，对吧？”

他的右手转而摸上Ryan因为熟睡而冒出红晕的左脸颊，他屈起的指节蹭过暖热的人类肌肤，然后他的食指和拇指捏着对方的脸颊不轻不重地掐了一下。

Jonathan睁开眼睛的时候才发现自己根本不在Ryan的家里。

他侧躺在自己的沙发上，睁眼的时候他就看到他习惯用的茶色马克杯就在眼前。

“睡得好吗？”

Jonathan听到Ryan的声音从自己上方传来，他眨了眨还有点酸涩的眼睛。

“嘿……”Ryan引以为傲的软手缓慢地抓了抓Jonathan的脑袋，他能感觉到对方右手五指的指腹蹭过了他的头皮，“你想换个地方睡吗？再这样睡下去你明天就会背痛到后悔睡在这的。”

Jonathan睁开眼睛后盯着自己的茶几看了好一会，他注意到桌子上的卡其色杯子是他和Ryan在沃尔玛一块买了然后放在他家的那个……噢，他前面在做梦。

对了，他前面邀请了自己的男友陪着自己在沙发上坐了好一会。

“嘿，”Ryan的手指摸上他短短的黑发，“睡醒了，睡美人？”

“嗯……”Jonathan在男人温热的指腹摸上自己脑袋时下意识闭上了眼睛，“没有完全睡醒……”他低喃着回应。

Jonathan觉得自己闻到了肉桂的味道，那大概是Ryan刚吃完的苹果派里的。

“我听出来了，”Ryan笑了笑，那笑声里像是装满了方糖，如果这个时候吻他，那一定满是糖和肉桂的味道，“做了什么美梦吗？”

Jonathan睁开眼睛动了动脑袋，他微微仰起下巴看向靠着沙发背一脸慵懒的Ryan，“怎么了？”

“我梦到你了，”Jonathan的手指握住了Ryan的，他闭上眼睛任由自己还模糊的意识驱使自己的手指将他恋人柔软的手指贴近嘴唇。

“你闻起来像苹果派，我有点想咬一口。”Jonathan的嘴抵着男人的手指微微张开低声说着，“我猜味道会不错。”

“上帝，别咬啊，Jon，醒醒，这可不是苹果派，那是我的手指。”Ryan另一只手的手指蜷缩起来用指腹蹭了蹭他的嘴唇，“我该庆幸你说的不是想咬我的屁股吗？那真的会很痛。”

Jonathan亲了亲Ryan的食指，他在这之后才停了下来眨了眨眼睛，他想他的犯困让他的大脑也有点不太活跃了。

“你刚刚说……你想要我咬你的屁股？”

“……你的耳朵只听你想要听到的东西是吗？”Ryan哭笑不得地拍了拍Jon温热的嘴唇，“嘿，醒一醒爱洛公主，你在现实不是在梦里。”

“我知道……”Jon闭上眼睛叹了口气，近在身边的体温让他的意识又开始恍惚，仿佛又即将回到梦境中，“你在这，就让我觉得好像在做梦。”

“你指前面那场美梦？“

“那是最棒的美梦。”

Ryan发出了笑声。

Jon听着觉得喉咙里似乎有点发痒，他用右手撑着沙发坐了起来挪了挪自己的屁股好让自己面对着Ryan。

“Jon？”Ryan疑惑地问。

Jon伸手摸上Ryan的脸颊、手指上残留着梦中似真似假的触感在那刻成为了现实，他的指腹按上暖热的肌肤揉了揉。现实远比梦更加美妙。

Ryan没有动弹，他顺着Jon的动作停在原地，他褐色的眼睛只是眨了眨。Jon瞧着他忍不住弯了眼角。

“笑什么？”

“我在笑——你比梦里要好看。”

Jon在亲Ryan的时候闭上了眼睛，黑暗中他清晰地感觉到Ryan温热的鼻尖蹭上他的脸颊，他男友的呼吸小心翼翼吹拂在自己脸上。他们像是刚学会亲吻的小孩一样只是用嘴唇贴了一下，然后用唇瓣磨蹭。Jon微微张嘴，温柔地咬了一下Ryan的下唇。动情的时候他们会远比现在更粗鲁地亲吻彼此，但他和Ryan此时都不想那样做。

“……能告诉我……”Ryan轻声开口，像是他们正在讲什么悄悄话，“你刚刚梦到了什么吗？”

Jon感受着男友柔软的嘴唇，在心中叹息一声。

“你知道吗？”

“嗯？”Ryan用鼻音应了一声。

“你知道我多爱你吗？”

Ryan的身体顿了一下，他抬起褐色的眼睛直直看进Jon的眼睛里。

“你知道吗？”

“当然，”Ryan回答，“我知道。”Ryan的嘴唇再次贴上Jon的，湿润的舌尖舔过Jon的嘴角让他忍不住颤了一下。

Jon想要开口否认，Ryan根本不清楚他有多爱他，但Ryan的笑容和嘴唇让Jon停下了开口的欲望。

无所谓，Jon想。他看着那双满是笑意的褐色眼睛发现自己根本不需要用语言去解释。

**Author's Note:**

> 我还是有在写文的……  
> 只是沉迷彩六，懒得码字【你】  
> 应该时不时还会写个甜蜜蜜短篇出来。


End file.
